


books

by Son_of_Percy_Jackson



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_of_Percy_Jackson/pseuds/Son_of_Percy_Jackson
Summary: order gives percy a gift…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffy_fanficlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_fanficlover/gifts).



this is a challenge from fluffy_fanficlover. hope you enjoy!

3rd person Percy P.O.V  
Darkness, Darkness surrounds him. Suddenly, "WHAT THE FUCK!! First I was in the under world, now I'm here. But where is here? HELLO!?!? IS THERE ANYONE TH-"   
"Hello percy" a dark mysterious voice said.  
"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHY AM I HERE?" percy yelled!  
"I will keep my identity hidden for now, but you are here because you were not suppose to die Fighting medusa, percy!"  
"wh-wh-WHAT!?!?"  
"oops, my time with you is up. I, Order sister of Chaos, Give, You, Percy Jackson, my full blessing and how it works, So mote it be!"  
*SNAP*  
Percy reappeared behind medusa and killed her with a snap of the fingers and said;  
"hey, yall!!"


	2. Wtf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back, please comment, I also need a beta, please comment below for the beta role, and just overall improvement.  
> I will update the other in a little while.

Annabeth P.O.V.  
When percy turned to stone I did not know what to do. After 5 minutes of useless fighting we, were about to die, suddenly percy appeared out of nowhere and snapped his fingers and poof medusa was gone, and he said;  
"Hi ya'll"  
Of all things he could of said, he said hi ya'll.  
"What the fuck percy, we saw you die. How are you alive?  
3rd person P.O.V.  
He said, "You would not believe what just happened--  
"You were dead, we saw you, WTF? Annabeth interrupted.  
"Well if you would not interrupt me then I could tell you, anyways, yes, i died, a higher being, higher than zeus, mind you, told me that it was not my time and said some weird shit in some language that I did not understand, and suddenly I was behind medusa, and my instincts told me to snap my fingers, so I did and here we are."  
Annabeth and Grover looked at him in shock, until annabeth broke the silence.  
"Did you catch his/her name, percy?"  
"No, unfortunately, I did not. But he did say he would reveal it in time. Now, what do we do now that we killed medusa?"  
"YOU WILL COME WITH US" a loud voice bellowed.  
They all turned around to find the entire Olympian council behind them and fainted, at least all but one, percy, percy was the only one still awake.  
"Who the hell are you, and why do you want us to come with you?"  
"We are the Olympians, and we detected a massive source of power from this area and determined that it was a threat." Said Zeus.  
"Ok, we will come...


	3. Why me

3rd person P.O.V.  
"Alright, Apollo, please grab Grover and Annabeth, Poseidon please tell you son to hold on to your arm tightly, got it?"  
"Got it." Both Apollo and Poseidon said at the same time.  
Percy, having heard what zeus said latched onto his father's arm.  
"How you doing father" said Percy.  
"How did you know that I was your father?" Poseidon said alarmed.  
"I have amazing hearing and Zeus was not that quiet"  
"Oh, well--"  
"BACK TO THE THRONE ROOM" Zeus yelled interrupting Poseidon.  
"Close your eyes, percy"  
"Ok"  
*Flash*  
Suddenly they were all in the throne room of the Olympians.  
As percy blinked the stars out of his eyes, Zeus said:  
"Percy Jackson! Do you know why you are here?"  
"No Idea."  
"How did you escape the underworld?"  
Some old being intervened and told me that I was supposed to live and have some sort of blessing, and I killed medusa and you guys came."  
"Who"  
"I have no idea"  
"That would be me" An old voice echoed around the room.  
"Show yourself!" Zeus yelled.  
A figure appeared in the middle of the room.  
"I'm not here to harm"  
"How did you get in here, the room was in lockdown." Zeus questioned.  
"I helped chaos create the universe, I am order brother of chaos!" He said. "Percy, here, was destined to be the successor of me and chaos, The fates have no play in this. Only we decide how will succeed us."  
Zeus, being the bastard he was, yelled;  
"Oh hell no, he will be our down fall. We must destroy him. NOOO-"  
"No"  
"WHAT!?"  
"I SAID NO" order roared.  
"I DONT CARE, HE MUST DIE!"  
"Do you really want to fuck with the 2 most powerful being in the universe?" A womans voice said.  
"Why are you here, chaos?" Order said.  
"To also give him my blessing, obviously. Do you think that I did not notice you do the same less then an hour ago? Well, Percy Jackson, I Chaos give you my full blessing and how to use it, and the body to be able to hold all the power, so mote it be."  
Percy was shrouded in a dark smoke and suddenly he was 6'6 165lbs. He looked at chaos and said:  
"Why, Why me, I was supposed to be dead, so why me."  
"That my friend is for later, do you know how to use both of our blessings?"  
"MmmHmmm"  
"Olympians I hereby forbid you from touching Percy, unless he permits it. And Poseidon..."  
"Yes, m'Lady"  
"You are now pronounced the king of Olympus! Zeus, you at hereby banished from Olympus and down into the pit of tartarus never to return."  
"On that note" Order said, "we shall take our leave."  
*flash*  
They were gone.


End file.
